Where Your Loyalties Lie
by Dragoness243
Summary: Considering all of the people he was loyal to, it was high time that he was loyal to his heart." Rated for language use.


**How's it goin'? Yep, just a little one-shot thing for y'all....**

**...Maybe throw a little Zelink in there....**

**...Mix in some high and mighty nobles...**

**...some angst...**

**...a lunatic...**

**...and a hell of a lot of heart-warming (fluffy) friendship...**

**...and you get this story...**

**...have fun with it!**

**(Standard LoZ oriented disclaimer applies, same with that for any lyrics used.) NOT A **

**SONGFIC! Well, not in so many words at least.**

**Feel free to use any of my OCs from this fic, but let me know first, Ok?**

**P.S. yes, Link can still become the wolf in this, albeit without the Twili magic...don't ask me the mechanics of the Triforce, that's a whole 'nother can of worms.**

**I'm giving the Council members the title of 'senator' just so you're not kept wondering about that....**

**Takes place about 6 years after TP.**

**.....................................................................................**

In a sense, Link had pledged fealty to many different people.

To some, he had offered his blade, and in doing so, his services. They could (and often did at ungodly hours of the morning) call on him for anything and everything. He had once been called to the near summit of Snowpeak to help a woman's young daughter find a snowball.

He had scoffed at the mission report initially, but, as always, his binding ties as both the Hero and the King's Champion controlled his steps, sometimes entirely against his will.

But still he came. Infallibly, predictably, and dependably, however grudgingly... Nonetheless, he came.

Even on days upon which he was promised rest.....

Hyrule's safety rested seemingly –still—wholly on his shoulders.

And he was getting sick of it.

So much had he had it with his 'chosen' career that the arrival of a telegram or the fervently ecstatic cries of the Postman made his skin crawl.

The worst thing too, was that no one he knew shared his feelings. Of course, he didn't expect them to, but still he hoped....

...............................

Link trudged wearily up the well-worn path that cut itself into the mossy floor of Faron Woods. He had Epona's reins clutched loosely in his right hand, too tired to even climb into the saddle. The horse didn't protest; as much as her rider felt otherwise, she loved the runs through the wide open plains every day.

"Not even a thank you," he suddenly said, his soft voice ringing clearly through the silent night. "They don't even appreciate my help anymore, Epona. They...they just expect me to be there. And you know what? I'm just too stupid to say 'no' once and awhile. I have a right to...right...?"

Epona snorted quietly, ruffling Link's hatless hairs gently, as if to say, _stop beating yourself up. You do all you can and it's for the best; you know that._

Link smiled sadly. Sure, he had the right to rest, but his working hard to keep the land he lived in safe was preordained, thus he had to accept what was thrown at him. _Chin up, lad, look at what you've accomplished and relish in your success_, Mayor Bo had told him not but a week ago, _the people look up to you, they respect and love you. Don't let them down, and know what you're doin' is right._

"What is right...." he murmured, then sighed. "I can't believe myself! Being so selfish.... heh....It _does_ beat hanging around goats all day...." Link laughed quietly and shook his head. "C'mon, Epona, let's go and get ourselves home to a nice sleep, eh? Maybe tomorrow I won't have to bribe the scullery maid to bring me the mission slips..."

With that, he laboriously swung into the saddle despite the pain in his screaming muscles. With an encouraging shout from her rider, Epona galloped back toward the village, thoughts of sweet hay and a long rest urging her on.

........................

_I'm only as strong as a man can be,_

_Only as brave as I have to be, _

_Always there when you need me...._

................................

"This is an outrage!" Senator Friesan growled as he slammed his meaty fist on the polished mahogany table before him. "Again they have failed and again we must seek the help of the Hero."

"Indeed, and once more they prove unreliable and utterly useless.... Once more we must look...beneath..." agreed Senator Shalsday.

"There is nothing more humiliating..." lamented Senator Ciorlan. "Do they not know how it reflects on the monarchy?"

"It seems they do not know... or it could be just that they do not bother to care..." mused Senator Krene.

"...But why should they? _He_ does everything now, and they are just...useless!" said Senator Ackley.

"Useless...! If that's the case, then what do we pay them for?!" barked Senator Daksey. "Just fire the lot of them now and save us the trouble of discussing the problem again."

"No!" shouted Shalsday. "We cannot! That would just leave us with _him_...." he spat out the word 'him' as if the word were an utterance of evil. Or rather, as if whom the pronoun was referring to was someone he despised greatly—someone barely worthy to mention.

A door at the far end of the boardroom opened and closed quietly. "And what, pray tell, Senator, is wrong with that?"

Shalsday went white. "P-princess...!" he spluttered.

At once, the Council stood as one. Ackley cast Daksey a look that said, '_he's going to get it now!'_

Zelda approached the long rectangular table and then took her seat at the head of it. "What is wrong with Sir Wolfe helping us out? Does he not do a proper job of it?" she asked, her quiet voice piercing dangerously through the tense atmosphere. Her icy blue eyes were fixed pointedly on the now sweating man.

"W—well, you see, M—my Lady, he...he..." Shalsday pulled nervously at his collar. "He... I..."

Zelda continued to look directly at him. She knew well the reason for Shalsday's sentiments—or lack thereof—toward the young man.

"Spit it out, man!" Friesan rumbled, calling forth a chorus of dry laughter from his fellows.

Shalsday went beet red with anger. "Fine!" he exploded. "Fine! If you must know, _princess_—" he spat the word out with the same venom as he had expressed when referring to the Hero—"he is bringing us down. Ever so slowly is he casting his backwoods poison into the hearts of this Court—and dare I say it—you yourself!"

The Council gasped collectively. Shalsday had made his feelings known in this manner before, but never; _never_ had he grouped the Queen-in-waiting into the mix of his prejudiced hatred before.

"I see," Zelda said simply. She tented her delicate fingers before her on the tabletop, once again fixing her cold gaze on the uncouth Senator. "Senator Ackley, tell me: is this the reason that the guards have barred Link from the premises?"

"They _what_?!" Ackley gasped. "My Lady, I had no idea! My fellow Senators, when was this motion passed?"

The others shook their heads in like confusion.

"I see," she repeated, slight anger creeping into her otherwise deadly calm voice. "Interesting. Lord Shalsday, why have you issued a command approved neither by your comrades or myself?"

"I—I was only doing so to give the other knights a chance! If... _he _...did not gain access to the Mission Board for awhile, then they could complete his missions for him! I was doing him a favour as well!" Shalsday blurted.

"After the testimony you just gave here today, I seriously doubt that second motive," Zelda shot back. "I do realise that I, not yet Queen, cannot expel members from this Council, but I have every right to suspend you. Senator Shalsday, I am hereby suspending you from your duties for two months. You may continue boarding here at the Castle, but you may not issue any commands or enter this room immediately before, during, or immediately after a meeting. Doing so will be considered an act of treason and will result your imprisonment. Do I make myself clear?"

"....yes, My Lady."

"Very well. You all are dismissed."

After each Senator had left the boardroom, Zelda folded her arms on the table, set her head into the circle and sighed as weary tears rolled down her cheeks.

.....................................

_I know you think no one sees_

_The weight on your shoulders_

_But you can't fool me._

.......................................

The next day, Link was up before dawn.

"Maybe I should just move so that I can sleep in once and awhile," he grumbled as he buttered his breakfast bread. "Man, if I ever missed Midna, it would be now. Gods, how I need the ability to warp!"

He quickly ate the bread as he assembled his necessary equipment: his sword and shield. Last night before he had gone to bed, he had sworn not to take on any specialized missions the next day.

When he was finally ready, he went outside, collected Epona and rode off toward Faron Woods. They passed through the ancient forest swiftly, disposing of any unwanted creatures with either a slash of glinting steel or the thunderous power of a stomping hoof.

South Hyrule Field proved far easier, with only the interruption of the ever working Postman coming to deliver a letter.

"For you, Mr. Link, a letter from Princess Zelda!" he puffed, handing Link the envelope. "With that done: onward to mail!"

As he watched the quickly retreating mail carrier, Link thought, _I could take a leaf out of his book. He's trekked across Hyrule likely since before I was born! _He chuckled as he slid his thumb beneath the lip of the envelope and broke the seal.

_Link,_

_I sincerely apologise for any...inconveniences...you might have been experiencing. I hope you know that it was not I who had previously blocked your way, but a misguided noble. On that note, it may be best to avoid a certain Senator for a few months if you can._

_Best,_

_Zelda._

Link snorted. There was no need to tell him who it was that he should avoid. Each Senator treated him with a little disdain, but it was Shalsday that did not restrain his dislike for him.

"No need to tell me twice," Link said as he spurred Epona on once more. "That bastard's about as pleasant as a ReDead."

Soon enough, Link and Epona sailed past the Goron standing in the small field situated near Castle Town's South Gate. Link dismounted and then raced up the stairs before him but stopped and looked to his right, to the east, where the great fiery sun was mounting to its place in the brightening sky. _One of the good things about this job, is the beauty I get to see every day_, he thought as he stood to watch the sun rise.

A somewhat scolding whinny from Epona jarred him back to reality.

"Alright, alright, I'm going..." he said with a laugh as he turned back and jogged up the steps and beyond them, into Castle Town.

Even at such an early hour, the hustle and bustle of Hyrule's largest settlement was already in action. People rushed about, trying to make their way around the steadily growing crowds. Link rolled his sapphire eyes. "Already..." he grunted. "I was hoping to avoid this. Ah, well."

As he walked through the crowded streets, he encountered many people along the way grabbing at his hands to ask him for random favours, all of which he felt compelled to do, and none of which he had time for. He hated the wrenching in his gut when he saw the look of disappointment that crossed their faces.

On that morning, he encountered a new type of request.

An elderly man shot out seemingly out of nowhere and took hold of the crook of Link's elbow. "Swordsman!" he said in a pleading voice. "Swordsman, please, hear me out!"

"Ah, okay, why not," Link said to him. "Though, I warn you, I can't cure your arthritis."

The old man laughed. "No, no! Nothing that miraculous." He turned away from Link and began to walk back in the direction he had apparently come from. "I'll be back in a moment, Swordsman. Don't go anywhere!"

Link sighed. "No problem," he called. _I guess I can be a few minutes late..._

The man, true to his word, returned shortly after he had left. He was pulling a slender, brown haired and green eyed girl of around Link's own age by the hand. "Swordsman, I would like for you to meet my granddaughter. Her name is Rosalyn," he said quickly.

Link nodded at the girl. "Good to meet you, Rosalyn," he said, wondering where the old man was going with this.

"You see, Swordsman, her mother and father died at an early age...and I am but a poor man unable to provide her with a dowry..."

"Hold it! Are you asking me to pay you?!" Link asked suddenly.

"No, no, no! You misunderstand me, Swordsman," the man said hurriedly. "The problem is that no man will take her as a wife without a dowry."

"Okay," Link said expectantly, signalling for more information. Suddenly, it dawned on him. His eyes widened as he asked, "Are you asking me to _marry her_?!"

"If you would, Swordsman...no one else will with our poor finances..." he explained.

Link folded his arms. "What makes you think I am any different?"

"You are so humble; I did not think it would matter to you."

"Well, you thought right—but! Don't get your hopes up. All I'm saying is.... I can't marry your daughter, sir."

The man sighed sadly. "I understand."

"Hey, hey, don't be so down. It's just..." Link began, fumbling around for words. He didn't think the man's daughter unworthy of him; he just couldn't tell the old man that he simply did not want to marry her.

"It is okay, Swordsman," Rosalyn said, finally lending her voice. "I can tell that someone has already captured you, even if you do not know it."

"I—" Link started, his words catching in his throat. The idea was ridiculous. "I—you—but—!"

"Do not worry. Come, Grandfather."

Link was left in the street gaping after the two. _How—I—just—no! No way. I'm too busy for that kind of thing. I'm not...feeling _that_ way! And for who? _His thoughts drifted and settled on one woman in particular. He choked as his throat constricted._ No. Never. Not a chance. No way in hell. Besides..._ he shook his head vigorously as he continued walking, earning strange glances from passers-by. _Get your head out of the clouds, Link—wait, what? You DON'T...no! Ah, great. Now that's gone and ruined everything: it's all I'm going to be able to think about when I see—no!_

Link had already been stressed enough. To have added such emotional conflict in his mind—he was likely to go insane.

.........................................

_And you know:_

_You can rely on me_

_Forever_

_You'll stay in my heart._

......................................................

"I've had it. This monarchy is going to the dogs!" Shalsday muttered as he wandered the corridors of the castle. "First some maniac comes and tries to shroud our fair Hyrule in darkness and now this!_ I_ know the truth. Try as you might, Zelda, you can't pull the wool over my eyes. No sir! Giving him a rank he doesn't deserve, and to what gain? Other than something...personal, hm? Yes, I can see it unfolding already."

He took a swig of the bottle he carried and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Suspend me, will you? All for trying to filter out the heathens! I will not allow this escapade to continue," he grinned darkly when he spied the green clad figure in front of him as Shalsday rounded the corner. "He. Is. Not. WORTHY!" Shalsday drank back the last of his liquor and smashed the end of the bottle.

With a savage roar, Shalsday charged at the unsuspecting hero, brandishing the broken glass as a makeshift weapon. He brought the sharp implement down as he caught up to Link and stabbed at him with it.

"Whoa, what are you doing, Senator?" Link demanded as he easily sidestepped the swipes of the obviously drunk man.

"You have cast your last spell, demon!" Shalsday snarled as he went in for the kill yet again, only to be dodged once more. "I can see your heinous plan unfolding!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked as he caught the man by the wrist and wrenched the bottle from his grip, but not before Shalsday flicked his hand and caught Link across the cheek with the bottle, leaving a long crimson line on the hero's face. With one fluid movement, Link pinned the inebriated nobleman against the wall with a savage snarl and threw the glass to the floor, where it shattered. "What is going on around here? Well, it seems that Zelda was right for me to avoid you," he said, looking at the spot of blood that had dropped onto his sleeve.

"Aha, there you are again. I can see what you're doing, you know," Shalsday slurred. "Yes, you are like the others! You follow the path of the demons before you!"

Link was curious about the madman's ravings, so he let him ramble on.

"Yes, but you are crafty! Only someone with such evil intentions would cloak their words with false affection! Yes, I can see your plan."

"What are you on about!?" Link demanded. "False affection? Explain yourself!" _Twice in a matter of hours. Am I reading between the lines a bit here? Come on, Link, he's insane and drunk to boot. _ A voice inside his head told him, _ah, yes, but isn't that when the truth comes out?_

Shalsday cackled. "Yes, yes! You lead her on in hopes that the kingdom will be handed over to you!" He spat in Link's face. "Dirty heathen!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Link roared. "You are a fool, Shalsday! A drunken, crazy fool!"

"Drunken I may be, but I see what is going on. I see why your loyalty exceeds that of even the council itself! Why else would you come back time and time again? Oh, yes, and your fiendish plot is taking its effect, yes. I see the way she—"

Shalsday was cut off by the hilt of Link's sword crashing on top of his head, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Link scowled. "I think you'll dry out in the dungeon," he said with a grunt as he hauled the dead weight toward the basement catacombs.

When he had reached an empty cell block, he addressed the guard standing there. "He, pal, help me out here," he said as he lifted Shalsday up by the armpits.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" the guard asked, shocked.

"Humph, he just had a _little_ too much to drink. Help me put him in there until he sobers up."

"Right," the guard said, putting down his spear and taking the passed out man from Link. He walked into an empty cell and propped him up against a wall. He then walked out and closed the barred door behind him. "Should I lock him in?"

Link surveyed Shalsday and remembered his assault. "That might be best."

.............................................

_And did you really look my way?  
'Cause no one could have seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time..._

....................................................

"And what was it you said you had heard?" Zelda asked anxiously as she hurried behind the young maid through the winding corridor.

"There was shouting, princess, and I heard the shattering of glass and the scuffling of feet. I think there was a fight!" the girl, Melanie, explained fretfully.

_A fight? _Zelda thought, her mind jumping immediately to a revenge seeking Shalsday and a potential victim that was Link. _Dear Goddesses, please no! It would not be good for me to have Link executed for killing a Senator...._

"Quickly, princess!" Melanie urged. The two women soon rounded the corner to where the slightly bloody debris from the liquor bottle now lay. They gasped in unison at the sight.

"My, my, it seems you were right to come and get me," Zelda said quietly. She turned to the girl. "Will you clean this up? I would, for evidence, but I must go and find the culprit." Without another word, she turned and ran toward the office of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Upon her arrival, she saw a note tacked to the door that read:

_I'm just in the dungeons now; I'll be back within the hour,_

_--Roland_

After hastily scanning the paper, Zelda turned tail and ran as quickly as she could in her heeled shoes in the direction of the twisted staircase that corkscrewed into the bowels of the castle.

Even quicker did she descend into the catacombs, ever nimble and surefooted. When she arrived on the somewhat dingy scene, she heard voices coming from the center cell block. Catching the sounds, she quickened her pace along the cobbled path.

Finally, she reached her destination.

"Someone," she panted, "please tell me what has transpired within these walls!"

"Your Grace," Roland greeted, bowing. "It seems that this—" he jerked his thumb to a glaring and drooling Shalsday—"had it in him to try and murder someone!"

Zelda frowned. "Might I inquire as to whom?"

Roland chuckled. "Ah, don't worry too much, My Lady. I just sent the poor guy to the infirmary to get a scratch looked at, in case freakazoid over here had poison on his weapon."

"Listen here, you filthy infidel!" Shalsday hollered. "I tell you, _he_ attacked _me_! I am a Senator of the Royal Council of Hyrule! I demand you release me at once!"

"Silence!" Zelda snapped. "After today's episode, you shall count on that title being revoked!" She turned back to a steadily sniggering Roland. "I'm sorry that you have had to put up with this man. Another failure...just something that we did not need."

Roland put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Princess. Heck, between me and Link, we'll have the knights whipped up into such an impressive shape, Hyrule'll win wars just by sending 'em out to get into formation!"

Zelda smiled. "I hope so, sir. Speaking of our hero, have you seen him at all today?"

Roland chuckled again. "Funny story, there, Highness, he's the one this old codger went and attacked! With a busted bottle, what's more!"

"Thank you for telling me. Keep an eye on him for the time being, would you?" she asked him, throwing disappointed look at Shalsday.

He saluted her. "No problem!"

..................................

_I know it won't be easy  
To make you understand  
I want to take the glory  
And put it in your hands  
'Cause you're the light that makes me shine  
You're the hero in my eyes  
_........................................................

"He seriously did _that_?!" Senator Krene gasped as he walked alongside Link as they journeyed through the spacious grounds. He had caught up with the young man on his way inside to the kitchens on his mission to inform the head cook that Shalsday had broken into the wine cellar. "I didn't think the lunatic would go that far."

"I take it you knew of his little...vendetta...against me," Link replied grimly.

Krene nodded. "Aye, it's true. I'm sorry that I couldn't have warned you ahead of time of his...condition...but under the circumstances...I am truly sorry," he said, meaning every word. Despite what many of the court players had said—repeatedly expressing disdainful opinions most of the time—about the young Hylian, Krene and (most) of the Senators did not feel the same way. In fact, they believed that perhaps he should be elevated in rank as high as possible.....

_To the status of King,_ Krene thought amusedly. This had been the day in which he would make the proposition to Link. He chuckled inwardly at the image of an astoundingly shocked Link that surfaced in his mind. _At the rate things are going, I may not _have_ to tell either of them.... I'm sure that will fall into place in good time._ He shrugged.

"Well, Sir Wolfe, this is where I leave you. Good day," he said, bowing, and then left back in the direction from whence they had come.

Finally alone to collect his thoughts, Link wandered over to a somewhat secluded place in the vast yard between two wayward pines. Yearning for a small moment of freedom from the morning's chaos—it was well into the noon hour at this point—Link became his canine alter ego.

Wolf Link leapt up onto a stone bench that was situated beneath a majestic poplar tree nearby and lay on it; resting his head on his front paws. Though he had become relatively accustomed to it by now, he lifted a lip in a soft growl as he felt the emerald leather collar shift around to the base of his neck. A golden triangle tag bearing the name 'Hero' hung from the front of it.

Even when he was a beast had he been tied to someone or another. However, this way he could roam freely through the palace and be left alone by everybody. This way, he was just another hound, not a hero, not a warrior, not a vassal, and no one's man but his own.

At least the black shackle had been removed.

He closed his eyes lazily as he enjoyed the breeze that ruffled his very dark green—nearly black—fur. Soon enough he could feel sleep begin to overtake him, but his eyes snapped open when he felt a slender hand stroking the space between his ears.

A lilting voice laughed from above the no longer relaxed wolf. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

Wolf Link sat up and looked at the apparent interloper with a growl, but his menacing reaction ceased as he realised just who it was. He nosed Zelda's hand and whined with his ears wilted in apology.

She placed a gentle hand on his head again and smiled at him. "I guess you needed a break too," she said, scratching behind his ears and laughing as his tail began to wag. "I hope he didn't hurt you too badly this morning. Rest assured, he will not be among us for long."

Wolf Link grunted once and huffed, as if to say, _what, him, hurt me? Like a drunken madman could bring _me_ down._

"You know, Link, if you ever feel the need, you can talk to me about anything. You might not realise it, but I know how you feel. I too have the world to balance on my shoulders, but mine are not as broad or as strong as yours," she told him quietly, her voice suddenly thick with emotion.

_Of course, how could I forget? It seems that I am not the only one who is utterly alone in this world,_ he thought, berating himself for being so blind. He whined again and nuzzled her hand to comfort her. Though has he did so, he found it strange that the only time he could be so...affectionate...was in his big and furry form.

"Half of you might be man's best friend, but all of you is _my_ best friend, Link," Zelda said softly as she hugged him around his fuzzy shoulders.

...........................

_None of them _

_Will ever love you_

_The way I do....._

_It's me and you...._

..........................

Zelda pulled back and sniffed.

Link's heart clenched at the sight of her sorrow and the utter loneliness in her eyes.

So he transformed.

"Zelda, you know I'll always be there for you, right?" he said hesitantly, unsure of just what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. "If _you_ ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know where I'll be."

"Thank you, Link. I...." she bit her lip. "I.... I don't know how any of us would get along without you. You have brought Hyrule peace and hope; you have brought light back to the hearts of the people where darkness loomed. And you have brought...joy where there was only pain." She looked straight into his face, something Link couldn't recall her ever doing before.

"And you have given my heart a new reason to beat."

Link returned the smile that she now gave him. _Third time's the charm, isn't that right?_ He took up her hand and said, "Well, Zelda, you have made being around here and trekking all over hell's half acre worthwhile."

Slowly but surely, the princess and the hero moved closer to one another until there was no more space between them.

.......................................

_And I'm flying without wings_

'_Cause you're my special thing..._

_.........._

_I'm flying without wings......_

...................................

Up in the Council chamber, the remaining Senators smirked at each other as they saw the scene of tenderness in the courtyard below.

For once, they knew that everything was going to turn out okay.

.......................................

FIN

........................................

**Hey, D243 here, a cyber high five goes out to anyone who can tell me the songs the lyrics (italic paragraphs two through seven) came from!**

**Review should you so wish!**

Later on,

D243


End file.
